De Berlim, com amor
by jujubalind
Summary: Se deixou cair no chão do banheiro e, sem pensar no sangue ali derramado, ficou deitado sentindo a frustração esmagar-lhe o peito. Agora que não tinha mais pai para lhe dar um tapa no ombro, uma mãe para lhe abraçar e um irmão para rir e lhe chamar de fraco. E tudo isso apenas por ter nascido judeu. -SasuSaku


Então, tá aqui uma long fic. Espero que gostem e que deixem muitas reviews. Ainda não sei qual vai ser o ritmo de postagem, depende da minha inspiração, então se mantenham atentos. E, quanto mais reviews, mais motivada vou estar :3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ele sentia medo, pela primeira vez na vida estava sentindo medo de verdade. Não sustos em filmes de terror ou expectativa em suspenses. Tremia de puro pavor e os olhos arregalados viam, pela fresta do armário de onde estava escondido, soldados vasculhando o apartamento. Ele era judeu, sua família inteira era, e isso era um crime na Alemanha. Eram nessas horas que Sasuke Uchiha percebia que, por mais que tivesse 19 anos, o medo de perder a vida o fazia agir como se tivesse 9.

Morava em um apartamento em Berlin com os pais e o irmão mais velho e, por causa das condições atuais, era cheio de esconderijos e lugares falsos. Sim, as condições atuais os forçavam a se esconder como animais fugindo dos homens de fardas e suas vistorias nas casas de judeus. O pesadelo começou em 1933, o único partido era o nazismo e seu líder era Adolf Hitler. Judeus perderam a cidadania alemã, perderam seus empregos e a oportunidade de conseguir outros, eram obrigados a usar uma estrela amarela no peito e nas costas. Com o tempo o pesadelo só foi se tornando pior, eles eram inimigos do Estado e proibidos de se relacionar com arianos. E, agora, eram caçados e levados para campos de concentração ou eram mortos quando encontrados. De qualquer forma, o destino era o mesmo.

Ele tentava não respirar, segurava o ar o máximo que podia e o liberava da forma mais lenta que seu corpo deixava. Estava escondido no fundo falso improvisado do armário de seu quarto, quem olhasse só veria as roupas e um breu no fundo, talvez nunca imaginassem que na escuridão havia uma pessoa tentando se salvar. O resto dos Uchiha, seus pais Fugaku e Mikoto e seu irmão mais velho Itachi, deviam estar em outros armários, embaixo da pia ou, até mesmo, conseguiram chegar à saída improvisada que os levava aos fundos do prédio. Ele rezava para todos estarem a salvo quando o mundo começou a desabar.

Um grito cortou a atmosfera tensa e feriu os ouvidos dele. Podia sentir aquele som entrando como uma faca em sua carne. Haviam encontrado sua mãe. Um tiro e mais gritos. Alguém morrera talvez seu pai, talvez seu irmão. Uma voz desconhecida começou a gritar para ela se calar e o jovem no armário viu um homem passar diante do armário onde estava segurando sua mãe pelo braço e a jogando para frente.

- Judeu de merda, tentou me golpear por trás. Agora só temos essa aqui. – disse ríspido, dava para sentir a raiva e o nojo quando o homem cuspiu no chão.

- Vamos então, a lista ainda é grande. – ouviu outra voz, passos firmes se distanciando, o choro da mãe, a porta abriu e  
finalmente fechou.

Silêncio.

Ele estava estático, preso ali com os olhos arregalados. Tudo parou e continuava parado nem seu coração ousava bater, agora era medo de o que viu e ouviu ser realidade. A vista ficou embaçada e lágrimas começaram a passear por seu rosto, seu cérebro tentando reagir, mas preso em um universo paralelo onde tudo estava bem. Finalmente conseguiu, foi como levar um soco no estomago para acordar e, em um pulo, sair do armário.

- ITACHI! – chamou o irmão quando chegou ao corredor e viu o corpo do pai estirado na porta do banheiro. Quando Ninguém o respondeu se aproximou do corpo, viu o sangue espalhado pelo chão e um buraco na camisa cinza na altura do peito onde repousava uma estrela amarela. Mais lágrimas caíram e ele também caiu.

Apertou o braço do pai e passou a mão em seu rosto, fechando seus olhos ainda assustados. Uma dor começou a aflorar dentro de si, uma raiva se apoderou do momento e ele socou a parede ao lado, tentando descarregar as ações que não fizera. Queria ter pelo menos tentado salvar as pessoas que ama, mas apenas assistiu tudo. Gritou enquanto descarregava mais um soco.

- Itachi, cadê você, porra? – gritou com raiva chamando o irmão e continuou sem obter resposta. Ele deve ter conseguido  
fugir dali quando os homens estavam chegando.

Se deixou cair no chão do banheiro e, sem pensar no sangue ali derramado, ficou deitado sentindo a frustração esmagar-lhe o peito. Então vieram os soluços e o choro ficou mais forte. Parecia que as lágrimas que ficou tanto tempo sem derramar resolveram sair de seus olhos agora. Agora que não tinha mais pai para lhe dar um tapa no ombro, uma mãe para lhe abraçar e um irmão para rir e lhe chamar de fraco.

Ele queria fugir, sair correndo dali, mas estava cansado demais e, mais uma vez, seu corpo não se mexia. Tinha decidido, porém, juntaria o que pudesse e iria embora assim que conseguisse. Iria fugir e lutar contra essa maldita chacina que agora levara seus pais. E, em meio à raiva e solidão, ele dormiu no chão sujo de sangue.


End file.
